Tradition
by Hidge
Summary: Holiday oneshot. Anything can happen when the spirit of Christmas is in the air, especially when Garcia is involved. Elle/Reid. Please R&R!


**A/N: Here is a little bit of holiday fluff. Its set during the first season. Thanks to my beta, PisceanPal23 for her awesome input! :) This is also an early Christmas present for Nikki1005. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

Garcia knocked on the door of Reid's apartment. He had called her early in the morning to ask for her help. At first she had been extremely confused. Needed her help with what? And then she remembered, tonight was the BAU's annual Christmas party. It seemed as if he wanted someone to notice him. So she had graciously accepted, as any good friend would, and told him that she would stop by his apartment in the afternoon, after a whole morning of shopping. She had thoroughly enjoyed picking out some new clothes for Reid and as a show of proof; her hands were carrying a dozen shopping bags.

She smiled brightly when the young genius answered his door. "Hello handsome, I'm going to love to have you as my own Ken doll."

He stared at her in confusion as he pulled his door open and allowed her to enter his apartment. "What?"

"I get to dress you!" She declared enthusiastically. "But before we start, you have to tell me who you're dressing up for."

He blushed and looked down at the floor as he slowly pushed his door closed. "I don't want to," he mumbled.

"A lady perhaps?" She teased good-naturedly.

"Maybe…"

"Well, you have to tell me who it is!" She demanded excitedly as she lay all of the shopping bags on his sofa. Then she saw how shy and embarrassed he looked, so she eased off a little bit. "Well, just describe her to me then. Height, build, eye color, hair color…where's she from? Does she have a nickname? Do I know her?" As her excitement over Reid's love life increased, the questions unconsciously rolled off of her tongue.

Reid took a deep breath and raised his head so that he met Garcia's gaze. "Well, you might know her," he started slowly. "She's 5'11", she's thin but curvaceous, she has brown eyes, and long, brown hair, she's from New York and sometimes one of her coworkers calls her Brooklyn."

"Reid!" She squealed. "You like Elle!"

He nodded timidly and quietly confessed, "Yeah."

"Awww!" Garcia squealed again and began to clap her hands together happily. "This is too cute!"

"Garcia, can you calm down please?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I'm just so excited. Now let's pick you out a really bitchin' outfit!"

She scurried over to the couch and Reid followed her. "Garcia, you didn't have to buy all of these things for me," he stated in disbelief as he looked down at all of the shopping bags. "Wait, how do you know my sizes?" He asked confused.

"I have my ways," she smirked. "And no problem, consider this to be an early Christmas present, well, that and getting you your woman." His cheeks flushed and she smiled. "Aww, you're so cute. Why do you like her?"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his feet. "I dunno…she's intelligent, beautiful, and passionate, sort of fiery." He stopped and laughed awkwardly as he turned an even deeper crimson. "I guess that I just have a schoolboy crush on her, it's stupid, really," he added frustrated.

"No its not," she argued. "You like her and it's a good thing, you deserve someone that puts that cute, little smile on your face." His face softened and he smiled. "There it is!"

He laughed before his face turned serious again. "Garcia," he started worriedly, "what if she doesn't like me…like _that_?"

Now she could easily see the depth of Reid's relationship experience and it was obviously very little. Reid was socially awkward, especially with women, and Elle could come off as very intimidating to men. She could see why he was anxious. Elle wasn't the type to beat around the bush; if she wasn't interested then she would tell you upfront. And all men feared rejection.

"Garcia." He interrupted her thoughts by calling her name.

"Oh." She honestly wasn't sure how to respond to his question. She didn't want to tell him not to worry about it and involuntarily get his hopes up because she didn't know if Elle harboured any romantic feelings toward Reid. So she simply said, "No risk, no reward." He frowned and she knew that he was expecting a different answer. "Now come on, I'll make sure that every woman there wants to jump your bones."

He blushed once again and she smiled.

--------------------

Reid looked at the clock on his bedside table and took a deep breath. He had just gotten out of the shower and he now had two hours to get ready and get to BAU Headquarters. He had plenty of time. He looked down at his bed and saw that Garcia had her choice of outfit laid out for him. After modelling various things for his friend, she had decided on a pair of black, Calvin Klein jeans, a deep purple dress shirt, and a black tie. She had also picked out his socks and shoes and insisted that he wear black boxer briefs. He had questioned her about why his choice of underwear was important but she gave him a very mischievous grin and he blushed instantly. She picked out his cologne, shampoo, and body wash. He had felt slightly babied but he saw how excited she was about doing these things for him, and he was truly happy to have the help, so he did not complain.

He walked back into his bathroom and took an immense amount of time to shave. He was being overly cautious and he knew it. But he had never tried to get a women's attention before, so he was very nervous. He brushed his teeth, used mouthwash, and then slicked his hair back, once again because of Garcia's request.

He got dressed and then chanced a look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't see that much of a difference in himself, but he trusted Garcia's opinion. He grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed out of his apartment.

--------------------

He stepped out of the elevator and entered the BAU bullpen. The office space was littered with Christmas decorations. Garcia had been extremely excited to bring some life and color into the bullpen, so yesterday afternoon she had gone all out decorating and she had recruited all of them to help.

He saw all of his team members except for Elle, and he spotted Garcia sitting on top of his desk so he walked towards her. She was certainly in the Christmas spirit. She was wearing a bright red, knee length skirt, a red sweater with an image of Santa's workshop on it, and reindeer earrings. "Hey," he smiled happily.

"Oh! You look so good!" She greeted him excitedly.

"Thanks," he replied bashfully.

She noticed him subtly scan the room and she smiled. "Elle's already here but she's in my office." He looked at her in confusion. "She's changing into her little elf booties."

"What?" He asked laughing lightly.

"She's dressed like an elf."

"Oh," he responded simply.

"Here she is," she declared in a sing-song voice.

Reid's eyes automatically turned to the doors of the bullpen. Garcia heard a small squeak escape before he loudly cleared his throat. And Garcia, as heterosexual as she was, could still clearly see how good Elle looked. She was wearing a green dress with spaghetti straps and a flowing skirt that came down a little past her knees. Her long, dark brown hair was straightened and covered by a green elf hat and she was wearing the matching booties. Reid had certainly never imagined elves looking like that.

"Maybe she's dressed like that for you," Garcia whispered to Reid hopefully.

"Don't be ridiculous," he replied quickly. His hands fidgeted nervously and he stuffed them into his pockets. "So what do I do?" He asked apprehensively.

"You talk to her," Garcia chuckled.

"What do I say?" He panicked.

"Small talk, hi, you look nice, etcetera," she laughed. "If you get stuck then ask her if she's going home for Christmas." She placed her hands on his lower back and began to slowly push him forward. "Oh, here's your opportunity! That pervy guy from B-team is talking to her. Go save her, you knight and shining armour you!"

He took a deep breath to steady himself after Garcia's final push and calmly walked towards her. Elle was standing next to the table that was covered with Christmas cookies. "Hi Elle."

"Hey Reid," she replied, relieved as he gave her an excuse to turn her back to the male agent from B-team that was hitting on her. "You look nice," she complimented honestly. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was but he looked _really_ good. He looked clean-cut, well put together, and attractive. That was certainly one word that she had never associated with Reid before.

He smiled inwardly. "Thanks, and so do you."

She smiled softly, "Thank you. When I was a teenager, I worked as one of Santa's elves at a department store, so that's where the hat and boots came from."

"They're very festive," he smiled again.

She picked a cookie up off of one of the trays and took a bite. "Mmm, these cookies are really good, try one."

He laughed lightly as he did what he was told and tasted one of the cookies. "Yeah, they are good." He finished his cookie before he spoke again, "So are you going home for Christmas?" He watched her eyes light up and he smiled. _Thank you Garcia._

"Yeah, I haven't been home for the holidays in two years, and I miss Christmas in New York. What about you? Are you going home?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head. "No," he answered vaguely. He wasn't yet ready to explain his reasoning to her. "I'll just go to the movies on Christmas Day. What will you do?" He smoothly directed the conversation back towards her.

"Well, my mother is very traditional so I will spend a good portion of the holidays inside of a church." She laughed and he smiled. "But I get to see my siblings and go ice skating in Central Park and get bombarded with snow." She laughed again. "I should stop now or otherwise I'm going to start rambling."

"Its okay," he smiled softly.

Meanwhile……

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing?" Morgan asked as he walked up to Garcia.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to eavesdrop!"

He laughed, "What? Who are you eavesdropping on?" He followed her line of sight and saw Elle and Reid pleasantly chatting. "Elle and Reid?" Garcia nodded repeatedly. "Why are you eavesdropping on Elle and Reid?"

"Because I'm trying to see how well Reid's game is holding up," she replied quickly.

"Game?" Morgan laughed. "Does Reid like Elle?" He asked curiously.

"Don't spread it around," she stated threateningly and he could tell that she was serious. "He only told me this afternoon."

"Okay, I won't say anything, I promise."

"Shhh! Elle is walking towards us!" Garcia turned to face him and pretended to be oblivious to the brunette who had walked up to her desk and pulled open one of her drawers. Morgan walked towards Reid and she then turned to face Elle. "Hey, you look like you're having a good time."

She looked up at Garcia and smiled brightly. "Yeah I am, its Reid," she said in slight astonishment. "I didn't know that he could be so…conversational," she chuckled, "I mean in something besides statistics. But he's been great to talk to." And she was telling the truth. She and Reid had discussed their favourite Christmas movies, books, and television specials. They had also talked about the best and worst presents that they had ever received.

Garcia smiled enthusiastically at her friend's confession. "Really?"

"Yeah, and is it just me or does he look really good?" She asked in a low voice so that no one could overhear her.

"No, he does look good," Garcia agreed. After all, she had picked out his clothes.

"I had never realized it before but its hard not to in those jeans, his butt looks so cute." Garcia smiled triumphantly to herself as she looked at Elle who was now staring at Reid and gently biting her index finger. "And I had never noticed his gorgeous eyes before or how great he smells."

"Sounds like someone wants to get caught under the mistletoe by a certain someone."

Elle turned to her and laughed awkwardly. "No, no, it's Reid!" Garcia raised a suspicious eyebrow and Elle paused. "Okay, maybe just a little bit." She blushed and Garcia grinned; she had never seen Elle blush before. "Yeah I want to…maybe more than just a little bit."

"Just so you know, there's mistletoe in the doorway to my office," Garcia whispered conspiratorially before she sauntered away.

--------------------

There was hardly anyone left in the bullpen so Elle decided to put her plan into action. "Reid, I think that I'm going to get ready to leave now, do you want to come to Garcia's office with me to get my shoes?"

He nodded, "Yeah okay."

He walked her to Garcia's office and stood unsuspectingly in the doorway while he watched her remove her elf booties and slip into her heels. "Whoa, height difference," she giggled playfully. She walked up to him and smiled. "Reid."

"Yeah," he answered quickly. She laughed as she pointed upwards. He tilted his head and saw that mistletoe was hanging from the doorway. His cheeks flushed and he laughed awkwardly. "We could just ignore it," he proposed slowly. He really hoped that she didn't agree with him.

"We could", she said, adding timidly, "but its tradition".

"That's true," he squeaked.

She placed both of her hands on his upper arms and pulled him closer to her. He bent his head slightly and she raised hers so that their lips met. They kissed longer than the Christmas tradition required but neither of them seemed to mind. His arms encircled her waist and pulled her body flush against his.

She pulled back slowly and chuckled. "What? Was that bad?" He asked insecurely.

"No, that was a really good kiss," she answered honestly. "So let's just pretend that this whole room is filled with mistletoe." She grinned as she pushed him back into Garcia's office.

--------------------

"Morgan, can you get my bag for me please?" Garcia asked as she batted her eyelashes.

He laughed, "Where is it?"

"In my office."

"Yeah, I'll get it," he gave in with a smile.

He walked to Garcia's office and pushed the door open. He stopped in his tracks and chuckled out loud. Reid was sitting in Garcia's computer chair with Elle in his lap. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist and his other hand was fisted in the material of the skirt of her dress. Reid blushed profusely as he made eye contact with him but the brunette did not acknowledge him. He knew that she could care less about the relentless teasing that she would receive later so it made sense that she didn't stop what she was doing and that was attacking Reid's neck with her lips while her hand continued a rhythm of running through his hair and then down to his abdomen, and back up again.

Morgan grabbed Garcia's bag and quickly left the room.

Reid wasn't sure whether Elle hadn't heard Morgan enter, or just didn't care that he had been there. However, he felt like that, if Morgan intended to use this event for future teasing, he should at least warn Elle that Morgan had ammunition. "Morgan was just in here," Reid whispered breathlessly.

"I know," Elle replied with a clear unconcerned tone to her voice. She moved up to his ear and began nibbling. "But kissing you was just too distracting." His cheeks flushed and she felt the warmth against her face. "You're embarrassed?"

He wasn't entirely sure if that was a question or a statement but he replied with a very convincing, "No."

She smiled. "I think that we should probably leave the BAU now. I have a flight tomorrow."

"You're leaving for New York tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yeah but you know what other tradition that requires kissing is?"

"What?" He asked excitedly.

"Midnight on New Year's Eve," she grinned.

"See you then," he smiled before gently kissing her on the cheek.

Meanwhile……

The volume of Morgan's laughter increased as he reached the blonde tech. "What is it?" She asked inquisitively.

"Get a new computer chair," he responded through laughter.

She screwed up her face in disgust. Maybe her matchmaking had been a little too successful.

**A/N: So what do you think, should I write the New Year's Eve tradition? Review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
